


The Girl In The Pink Hat

by angelholme



Series: Gru's Girls [1]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing on the corner, the girl in the pink hat prepares for her next job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl In The Pink Hat

Night. Her favourite time of the day. 

At night she could hide. At night, she could forget the troubles of her past, and just lose herself in the darkness.

She took another drag from her cigarette, then dropped it on the floor and crushed it out with her trainer. 

One of the lights in the building opposite went off, but not the one she was staring at. The AVL wanted her to investigate the business on the third floor - Silas believed it was being used to smuggle guns, and possibly drugs, to Afghanistan and Iraq. 

Of course, Silas’ definition of investigate meant infiltrate. Disguise yourself and pretend to be a customer, or create a fake cover and get a job there. 

She shook her head - Silas was very good at managing, and his status as an intelligence analyst was second to none, but his ideas about fieldwork were…. old-fashioned to say the least. 

In the distance she heard the church clock strike eleven, and, for what felt like the hundredth time, she checked her equipment. Grapple gun, diamond cutter, pack of mirrors, sleeping powder…. the usual equipment she brought with her when she was out on a job.

She pulled out the final item - a small tube of lipstick. Not quite her colour, but that hardly mattered. The tube of lipstick was a present from her…… her mother. 

Even after twelve years, she still had trouble saying the words. It wasn’t that she disliked Lucy, but her relationship with her adopted stepmother was a lot different than that of her sisters. 

But then again, why shouldn’t it be? Agnes and Margo had lost their mother when Agnes was just a baby. They had seen their mother die in an accident - an accident that had claimed their father as well - and seen them buried soon after.

That had been the week before they arrived at the orphanage (Miss Hattie’s Home For Girls, she mentally corrected. Miss Hattie had been very strict on not calling it an orphanage. Almost reflexively, she rubbed the back of her right hand, as a memory of long ago pain flared in her mind). They had been put in to her room - it was the only one that was free - and over the following five years, they had grown to be very good friends. Almost as close as sisters.

Except they weren’t sisters, not really. Margo and Agnes had embraced Gru and Lucy as their new mother and father, but she couldn’t do the same. Because she knew the truth - the truth that The AVL, as well as Gru and Lucy, had tried to keep from her. 

A truth that - if the mission went well - she would finally be able to prove. 

The rest of the lights went out, and she smiled. 

Time to go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story (of sorts) that has been bouncing around in my head for a while, an attempt to answer the questions that have also been bouncing around in my head.
> 
> It is part of a series of "drabble" posts that will come here and there.
> 
> Disclaimer - all characters belong to the copyright holder(s) of Despicable Me.


End file.
